Runaway Pride at Lightstation Kilowatt/Transcript
This is an episode transcript for Runaway Pride at Lightstation Kilowatt. Transcript Michelle: Hi, Grandmum. Grandmum: Oh hello, love! What brings you to the kitchen? Feeling a bit peckish? Michelle: No, I just wanted a snack. Grandmum: There then. That's better. And, I have the perfect treat for you, dearie. I first made this a long time ago, before I'd even met your granddad. Ahh, good memories, good memories. Michelle: Did you work in a bakery? Grandmum: Oh, no, love, I was participating in a church bake sale. And as I recall, there was a handsome young parishioner who had his eye on me. Michelle: He...jumped out of planes? Grandmum: No, dear. Not "parachuter", "parishioner". He and I just attended the same church. Michelle: 'Kay. Go on. Grandmum: So! This particular gentleman thought himself an expert on hanging large banners. But, truth be told, he was just a bit of a show-off...w'l...prideful as a puffin, actually! Michelle: What happened? Grandmum: Well, he refused to let anyone help 'im by holding the ladder he was standing on, whilst trying to hang that bake sale banner. Right over that table of me pies and cakes and such. 'Said he knew what he was doing... Michelle: And...? Grandmum: Well, like the Bible says: "Pride goes before a destruction, a haughty spirit before a fall." Michelle: You mean...? Grandmum: Means he was puffed-up with pride! Let it get the better of 'im. And that ladder wasn't as steady as he thought... Hmm! Messy business, pride... Jellied eel, as well. Michelle: Well? Jason: We've struck..."paint-by-numbers". Perfect. Michelle: Yeah, "perfect"! Something right up my artistic alley. And look! It's a...dog? Holding...an umbrella? Jason: Uh, yeah... It's from the "surrealist collection". Where are your glasses, anyway? Michelle: Don't need them. Glasses are unnecessary for something with my awesome talent and... panache. Jason: With your what? Michelle: I heard Grandmum say it once. She said it's French for-- Jason: Le grande show-off... Michelle: Just doing what comes naturally. Jason: Big difference... Jason: You color-in the drawing there by matching the numbers with the ones on the paints. Jason: Those numbers are, uh...pretty small, huh? Michelle: Not at all! What better way to expand my advanced artistic talent beyond all those finger paintings I've made for Grandmum's refrigerator. Jason: You know, I could run downstairs for you and get your glasses. Where'd you leave them? Michelle: Oh, sit down. I don't need any help because I know what I'm doing. This might not be as hands-on as finger painting, but an expert artist can adapt if necessary. Jason: Okay then, Picasso, can't wait to see that one on Grandmum's fridge. Michelle: (growls) Michelle: Staying inside all the lines? Jason: No, not really. Michelle: That looks nothin' like it's supposed to. Jason: Okay then. Let's have a look at yours. Michelle: Well, first of all, you've got that big blue thing where there's supposed to be a big brown thing. Jason: That is a clipper ship, Mr. Magoo. But I'm having fun doing it my own way. Thank you. Michelle: Well at least one of us has the motor skills and the panache to create true art. Jason: Well at least one of us has a head so big that there's not enough room in this attic for two of us. Enjoy your solo career. Michelle: Oh...I will. I don't need your help or your company. Michelle: What? Michelle: Woah! Zidgel: Pretty quick on the draw there, Doctor. Fidgel: Ma'am. Midgel: Bonsai!! Kevin: Hello! Michelle: Uh, thanks! So...what's our mission? Zidgel: Our mission, young friend, is to prevent the imminent demise of thousands of space cruisers across the galaxy. We must deploy ourselves to re-instate the signal that warns against the perilous tidal vvbrmvm-meese waves and the cosmic reef they surround! Sounds exciting, huh? Michelle: The tidy vrrr, vrrr-meese? Zidgel: Yes, it's quite simple, really. All we have to do is repair the beacon here at Lightstation Kilowatt. Boy, I love these things. Michelle: But I'm an artist. I don't know the first thing about-- Midgel: The lighthouse is actually more of a traffic city, letting cargo freighters know when the electron tides have aligned to permit safe passage by the color and action of this beacon. We've been working on a device which serves as a temporary substitute beacon. Fidgel: While repairs are made on the failed signal beam, to restore its proper spectral wave length, and pulse cycle frequency. Kevin: And sets it back to being red and blinky. Zidgel: You know what they say: "Green and steady, passage ready. Red and blinky, conditions stinky!" Fidgel: It's been quite a team effort so far. Now freighters will have ample warning to steer clear of the tides until it's safe to go through. Zidgel: (screams) Fidgel: I'm very proud of each one of us. Midgel: Rightfully so! And this little ship of ours is the only one in this galaxy small and powerful enough to get us through the perilous vvbrmvm-meese waves and keep us off the reef. Zidgel: Thanks, I...needed that. Michelle: But what do you want me to do? Fidgel: Well, our solution has everything spit-spot...except for one thing. Zidgel: That's where I come in! Alas, the poor doctor is...colorblind as a mackerel. So, as captain, I've assigned myself to be his replacement...uh...what was that again? Fidgel: Yes...uh, well, while we oversee things here on the ship, the captain is going to be manning the remote control panel as our wavelength and pulse cycle frequency tune-in engineer. Zidgel: Cycle frequency tune-in engineer. Yes, sir! And the, expert...wave...frequent-cycle-dealie engineer that there is! Midgel: I've got to keep the ship under control in those waves. Zidgel: That's right. The man in the field! Fidgel: And we need you here with us on this end. Michelle: For a panache? Zidgel: The grunt in the trenches! Fidgel: Well...sort-of. I need your help to monitor the temporary beacon's color and visibility here from the ship. Zidgel: The fly in the ointment! Michelle: That's perfect! Color comes to me quite naturally, you know. Zidgel: The bee in the bonnet! Oh! And Kevin will be serving as my trusted assisant. Kevin: Trusty assisant bee-bonnet trench grunt. Midgel: Approaching Lightstation Kilowatt! Zidgel: Right! Whose turn is it? Midgel: Coming about! Zidgel: All ashore that's going ashore! Zidgel: I hope they're in. Light bulbs: (beep and click) Kevin: You're late. Zidgel: Huh? Kevin: He says you're late. Zidgel: Now, see here, bulby-- Light bulb #1: (beeps and clicks) Zidgel: Uh...Kevin? Kevin: He says there's another ship coming. Fidgel: Captain! Ship to captain! Come in, Captain! Zidgel: Wouldn't you know it? Hello? Fidgel: Captain, there's a bit of trouble headed our way in the form of a heavily loaded transport vessel with a highly fragile cargo. Michelle: What is is? Midgel: That's the F.S.S. Emperor's Pride! If we don't do something quick to change its course, it'll get caught in the incoming tide and destroy itself on the un-aligned cosmic reef...in six minutes! Zidgel: So some stereo equipment goes straight into the scratch-n-dent bin, big deal! You can't rush an artist just before showtime. Fidgel: Captain, we are all directly in the path of that enormous freighter. Zidgel: Duh-oh! Belay your worries! Kevin and I are on the job! Midgel: Y-y-y-yeah...uh...Captain? Permission to suggest the three of us go and try to head off the Emperor's Pride before it gets much closer. Zidgel: Permission granted. Midgel: I...suggest...three of us go and try to head off the Emperor's Pride before it gets much closer. Zidgel: Very good! In the meantime, Kevin and I will carry out our mission here...with a little expert panache, eh, Kevin? Zidgel: This is Captain Zidgel calling...uh...my ship! Come in, ship! Midgel: This is ship...er...Midgel, Captain. Michelle: Tell them to hurry! Midgel: The cargo ship is still closing in, and I'm not sure if we'll be able to head them off in time! We need that beacon to warn them. Do you have that gear set up yet? Zidgel: This is...uh...woven-thang plus Clyde's frequent turtle engine...-eer...uh...Zidgel, preparing to activate the, uh...thingy...here. Midgel and Michelle: Activate thingy! Zidgel: Roger! Kevin? Zidgel: Here... Zidgel: There! All it needed was one big jerk! Fidgel: Captain, you have less than a minute to get that beacon working or it's lights out for that cargo cruiser...and you... Michelle: What? What's happening? Midgel: Secure yourselves, mates! This fog is getting pretty thick. Michelle: What is it? Fidgel: Fascinating! It's a vaporous anomaly unique to this sector. The fick and fickle Piscine Super Nebula. Oh dear. And...it appears to be interfering with our radar contact with both the lighthouse and the Emperor's Pride. Midgel: Ah, I can't see a thing...and with the navigational systems out, I'm gonna have to shut it down until this clears up. Midgel: Captain! I strongly urge you to get that beacon functioning so we can at least establish visual contact with you. Zidgel: Ha-ha-ha, yeah...yeah. Roger that...ahuh-huh. Preparing to tune frequencies! So Kevin, how many penguins does it take to change a light bulb? Kevin: Um...four. And one little girl. Zidgel: No, no, no. It's a joke, see, you're supposed to say "I don't know, how many?" Okay, so...how many penguins does it take to change a light bulb? Kevin: I don't know, how many? Zidgel: One! As long as it's me! (laughs) A classic! Hey! What's your name? Where ya from? Great, great. Well, a-huh-huh...let's just, uh, dc and some d here. A-huh...it's why I get the big money...for my next number... Kevin: I don't get it. Zidgel: Well, ya see. It's kind of a pun. Zidgel: A-a-a-a-and...big finish! Midgel: What? Michelle: Oh, that's pretty! But should it look like that? Fidgel: Captain! Is that you? Is everything okay? Zidgel: A-okay, doctor! Oh yeah! Fidgel: But Captain...You simply can't treat that equipment... Zidgel: Hey, doc, not now, huh. The show's going great! Besides, I know what I'm doing. I'm an engineer! Fidgel: What color is that light? Michelle: It's green. Fidgel: Oh dear. Midgel: Something's gone wrong! Michelle: I'll say. Look! The light color has stopped on green! Fidgel: The Emperor's Pride must think it's signaling a safe passage now. Oof! Captain! Come in, Captain! You must change the light back to flashing red immediately! Just listen carefully and I'll help you through it. Zidgel: No! No, no, no... (laughs) I dunno what yer talking about... (laughs) uh...I'm just gonna see if I can get that cargo ship on the old horn here...uh...just have a little chat...but...uh...yeah, I'm good here! Thanks. How are you? Midgel: We've gotta catch up with that ship! Fidgel: And do what? Midgel: We'll figure that out when we get there. Zidgel: Calling all ships! Calling all ships! Mayday! Mayday! Pay no attention to the steady, green beacon light signaling you forward! It uh...doesn't count... Midgel, Fidgel, and Michelle: Doctor, fix the beacon! It has to flash red! Zidgel: Drop anchor! Hard astern! Kevin: He's trying, I know. Yes. Wait, what? Channel four? Oh, alright then, I'll tell him. Cheers. Kevin: They're a bit upset. Zidgel: What?! Not now, Kevin! Kevin: They say the big ship is-- Zidgel: Yeah! Yeah! I know! Kevin: I think their idea will help... Zidgel: Alright then...if you're the expert now...you dial up that ship! Michelle: You can do it, Zidgel! If you're not sure what to do next, just ask for help! It's okay! Don't let your pride get in the way of solving this problem! Remember, pride goes before a destruction, a haughty spirit before a fall! Zidgel: Ehh...? Zidgel: (softly) Kevin, I don't know what to do and I need your help. Kevin: Aye? Zidgel: (louder) Kevin, I don't know what to do and I need your help. Zidgel: That's it! Kevin, we are a genius! Zidgel: My good bulbpeople! I need your help to save that ship! Follow me! Zidgel: Captain's log, stardate...oh...mmm...say noonish. The Piscine Super Nebula and the perilous vvbrmvm-meese waves nearly claimed two more vessels, but thanks to Michelle's words of wisdom, destructive pride was set aside just in the nick of time. Furthermore, the cooperative bulbheaded natives helped me realize that a light show isn't what we need to make the act really work. Zidgel: So I figured out something better! Zidgel: Hey, Kevin...knock, knock. Kevin: Come in. Zidgel: Uh, no, no, you're supposed to say, uh, who's there. Kevin: Who's there? Zidgel: Hey, wait, not til I say knock, knock. Kevin: Sorry. Zidgel: Okay, okay, ready? Knock, knock. Kevin: Who's there? Zidgel: Dwayne. Kevin: Your name's not Dwayne. Zidgel: I know, I know, it's part of the joke. Kevin: Oh, sorry. Come in, Dwayne! Zidgel: You're not waiting for me to-- Kevin: Hey, is Zidgel's middle name Dwayne? Midgel: No, it's Lloyd. Michelle: (laughs) Zidgel: That's...uh...classified, Midgel. Jason: Woah, at least give me a hike first. Michelle: Oh, Jason! Oh, Jason, I'm sorry I was so...prideful before and chased you out of here. Now I know what happens when pride gets the better of me. Michelle: And now I don't even have enough paint left to try and fix it. Jason: Hey, don't worry about it. And look, since I didn't do mine the right way either, I've got tons of paint leftover so you can redo yours. Grandmum: Alright, crumpets! Say your prayers and tuck in. Jason and Michelle: Dear God. Jason: Please bless Grandmum, and help keep Mom and Dad safe on their trip. Michelle: And thank you God for all the fun we had today, and for helping me understand how we shouldn't let pride get in the way of more important things. Jason: Thank you for making each one of us special. Michelle: And for giving some of us a really nice helpful brother. Jason: And for giving some of us the panache to do what comes naturally. Jason and Michelle: Amen. Category:Transcripts Category:3-2-1 Penguins! transcripts Category:Finished Transcripts